rblxwarebetafandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2017 Boss
Explanation King Gingerbread was a special event boss that was added in version 0.4.6 ALPHA, the RBLXWare Christmas update 2017. This minigame started by teleporting players to the map, and the players must open the giant gift on the main iceberg. The player is given 30 seconds to open the gift, to summon the boss. Once the button is pressed, the small platforms will start to sink into the water. The gift will then open and summon King Gingerbread. Players are given 10 minutes to defeat the boss. The boss will only end if all players die, if the time runs out, or if the boss was defeated. This boss was able to move, and included a rage mode. King Gingerbread will enter rage mode whenever he has a quarter of health left. Rage mode will increase the stomp's blast radius, increase King Gingerbread's speed, make the sword swing slightly faster, and decreases his idle time. Once the boss is defeated, gifts will spawn on the main iceberg for 40 seconds and alive players will be awarded a badge. The boss will then end. King Gingerbread's Health * 1-2: 4000 Health * 3-4: 5000 Health * 5-6: 6000 Health * 7-8: 7000 Health * 9-10: 8000 Health Attacks * Sword Swing - King Gingerbread will walk to a random player, swinging his sword 3 times. * Room Teleport - King Gingerbread will teleport all players to 1 out of 3 rooms, and they must complete a short obby. Completing the obby will damage King Gingerbread. * Gingerbread Minions - King Gingerbread will summon 8 gingerbread minions. Each is equipped with a Candy Cane, and will swing 3 times every 3 seconds. One Candy Cane will spawn during this attack, and will allow you to melee King Gingerbread 6 times. * Stomp - King Gingerbread will walk to a random player, and stomp creating a small blast. * Heal - King Gingerbread will heal 50-200 health. Replaced by Gingerbread Minions if not in rage mode. Help * Start running to the iceberg with a gift on it upon pressing the button. ** Only one player is required to press the button. * When King Gingerbread '''summons his minions, grab the Candy Cane before the gingerbread minions start attacking. * Wait until '''King Gingerbread's '''minions despawn before attacking him with the Candy Cane, to prevent yourself from being killed by the minions. * Damaging '''King Gingerbread with a candy cane while he is healing can prevent him from healing. * Candy Canes has 6 uses before it disappears. Use it on King Gingerbread instead of the minions. * King Gingerbread cannot fall through holes, he will walk over them as if there was floor over it. ** His minions will teleport to the center if they fall through the hole. * If his minions are after you, do not constantly turn left and right or they will catch up. * Be on the lookout for holes at the iceberg, falling into the water will cause you to constantly lose health. * Do not rush at the obstacle courses. ** Note that all hazards do not instantly kill you. Awards * Christmas 2017 Badge * Candy Cane * Christmas Sword * Store Points Facts * This boss reused the Summer Boss's summon animation. * This was the first boss that had movement. Gallery King_Gingerbread_HD.png|King Gingerbread in-game King_Healing.png|King Gingerbread attempting to heal himself Angryking.png|King Gingerbread's rage mode starts Category:Boss Minigames Category:Event Category:Removed